Central da Comunidade Discussão:Spotlights
' Ajuda:' *Ajuda:Spotlights Para pedir um spotlight da Wikia, escreva o nome da wiki com o link e uma descrição breve que o acompanhará. Assine a sua postagem com quatro tis juntos (~ ~ ~ ~). Antes de escrever o seu pedido, veja se a sua wiki está de acordo com os requerimentos para Spotlights. Se você quiser denunciar um problema com um Spotlight existente, por favor use Especial:Contact. Se você tiver uma resposta, comentário, ou pergunta sobre um pedido que eu já respondi, por favor, me avise no meu mural de mensagens. Novos pedidos são respondidos uma vez por mês. Spotlights ficam visíveis na Wikia por trinta dias. Você pode pedir um spotlight para a sua comunidade mais de uma vez, mas para cada mês, você terá que refazer o seu pedido. Você pode renovar o pedido por duas vezes seguidas (Três meses seguidos no máximo). ''Atualização 14/04/2015: Pedidos de spotlight deverão ser feitos até o dia 25 para que o spotlight fique visível no mês seguinte. Os spotlights ainda ficarão visíveis por um mês, mas só serão atualizados no dia primeiro de cada mês. '' Arquivo =Outubro 2015= Sonic Boom Wiki BR thumb|Imagem do Spotlight * Nome do wiki: Sonic Boom Wiki BR * Frase do meu Spotlight: A união desta equipe lhe espera! * Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) * Link: Sonic Boom Wiki BR :Ash :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e o seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de outubro.Ana (talk) 21h49min de 11 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil *Frase do Spotlight: Tudo sobre a nova série "Dragon Ball Super" *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/ *Imagem: Dragon-Ball-Super.jpg :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de outubro.Ana (talk) 18h51min de 30 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki Olá, gostaria de fazer um pedido de spotlight FNaFW para o mês de outubro. *Frase do Spotlight: Conheça o mundo de Five Nights at Freddy's! *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/ *Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: 500x500px Att. [[Usuário:Cratera|'Cratera']] ([[User_talk:Cratera|'talk']]|[[Message_wall:Cratera|'wall']]) 22h17min de 21 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e estará visível durante o mês de outubro. Ana (talk) 18h50min de 30 de Setembro de 2015 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki ( 2ª Renovação ) Queria fazer um pedido de spotlight para a Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia. *Frase : Porque todas as cartas têm um reverso ! *Variante : Pt ( mas apesar de ser pt, tem muitos usuários pt-br, graças à junção da wiki pt com pt-br ) *url: http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com thumb|200px *Imagem: * Att, goncasdio (discussão) 12h17min de 25 de Agosto de 2015 (UTC) = Novembro/2015 = Sonic Wiki BR Olá,Queria fazer um pedido de Spotlight para a Sonic Wiki BR pro mês de novembro. *Frase: Tudo sobre o ouriço azul! *Variante do português: Pt-br *url: http://pt-br.sonic-wiki-br.wikia.com thumb *Imagem Carlo 'mais' Gamer12 02h23min de 2 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá, Carlos! Infelizmente, o seu pedido não foi aprovado nesse momento. Adicione mais página a sua comunidade e mais conteúdo na página principal. Dessa maneira, ficará mais fácil para outros usuários ajudarem. Por favor, trabalhe na sua wikia por mais um mês e refaça o seu pedido de spotlight. Obrigada. Ana (talk) 17h32min de 9 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Wiki O Clube das Winx (renovação) *Nome da minha wiki: Wiki O Clube das Winx *Frase do meu Spotlight: A comunidade brasileira do Clube das Winx *Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt-br.oclubedaswinx.wikia.com/ *Qualquer outra informação: Peço-te uma renovação desta wiki brasileira do Clube das Winx, porque está quase inactiva e gostaria de ter mais algum utilizador a editar nessa wiki. Um Spotlight ser-me-ia de grande utilidade. Além disso, a temporada 7 da série está a estrear-se em Portugal e no Brasil agora, desde o 3 de outubro do 2015. Obrigado pelo teu entendimento! ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: left|300px Se quiseres outra imagem, diz-mo. Obrigado! --Josep Maria 20. (discussió • 14h30min de 3 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível no mês de novembro!Ana (talk) 17h33min de 9 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil (renovação) *Frase do Spotlight: Tudo sobre a nova série "Dragon Ball Super" *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/ *Imagem: Dragon-Ball-Super.jpg :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível no mês de novembro!Ana (talk) 17h33min de 9 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) : Wiki Música *Variante do Português: pt-br *Frase do Spotlight: Curtam um som! *URL: http://pt-br.musica.wikia.com~ *Imagem:Banner Wiki Música.jpg Lord Solitário (discussão) 19h22min de 16 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível no mês de novembro. Ana (talk) 22h22min de 16 de Outubro de 2015 (UTC) :: A foto não mudada como pedido, então o spotlight não poderá ficar disponível. Ana (talk) 23h09min de 2 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) = Dezembro/2015 = Five Nights at Candy's Wiki Brasil *Frase do Spotlight: Só querem diversão *Variantes do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.five-nights-at-candys-wiki-brasil.wikia.com/ *Imagem: 200px|right Fred 12:44 de 01 de novembro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Você precisa trabalhar um pouco mais na sua página principal antes de pedir um spotlight. Use as tags para dividir o conteúdo em duas colunas. Por favor, atualize o pedido quando você fizer as mudanças necessárias. Ana (talk) 16h03min de 6 de Novembro de 2015 :Mas já tem isso, não? Final Fantasy Wiki *Frase do Spotlight: Sua base de dados sobre a maior série de RPGs *URL: http://pt-br.finalfantasy.wikia.com/ *Variante do português: pt-br *Imagem: 200px|right Wesley345Angel (discussão) 03h24min de 3 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Pedidos de spotlight devem ser feitos pelo administrador da comunidade. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 16h04min de 6 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) One Night at Flumpty's Wiki Olá! Eu queria pedir um spotlight para minha wiki. * Nome da minha wiki: One Night at Flumpty's Wiki * Frase do Spotlight: Flumpty e sua turma estão esperando * URL: http://pt-br.flumpty-bumpty-egg.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal * Variantes do português (pt ou pt-br): pt-br * Imagem: 300px Match28 (discussão) 23h00min de 9 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Wiki MLP Oc's Wikia Olá! Então, eu queria fazer um pedido de Spotlight para a Wiki MLP Oc's *Nome da wiki: Wiki MLP Oc's Wikia *Frase do Spotlight: "Inspire-se na magia da amizade" *URL: http://pt.mlp-ocs-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_MLP_Oc%27s_Wikia *Variantes do português (pt ou pt-br): pt-br *Imagem: thumb|300px Obrigada! --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 11h13min de 8 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) WIki Telenovelas Oi, queria fazer um pedido de Spoligth para a wiki Telenovelas, Grato desde já (Lord Solitário (discussão) 13h19min de 19 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC)) *Nome da wiki: Wiki Telenovelas *Frase do Spoligth: Sintonize com a gente! *URL (LINK) : http://pt-br.telenovelas.wikia.com/ *Variante do português: PT-BR *Imagem: aqui :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará disponível em dezembro. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 19h18min de 25 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC)